Les Mottet du XIe au XXIe siècle.
thumb|350px|Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud jeune. Les Mottet (XIe s.-XXIe s.) En parlant d’Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud , Georges Bordonove, le biographe de nos rois, m'écrivait : T''ant de calomnies ont occulté la vérité sur cette femme qu'il importait de lui restituer sa vraie personnalité.'' Dans la biographie de son ancêtre, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, j'ai essayé de lui restituer sa vraie personnalité. Il est temps maintenant de rétablir la vérité sur ses origines. Comme elle a témoigné en faveur de Naundorff certains se permettent d'affirmer, jouant les experts, que les Mottet sont une vieille famille bourgeoise de Provence. Pourquoi écrivent-ils cela alors que sur Gallica ou Google-livres toutes les revues ou livres d’histoire et de généalogie disent qu'ils sont nobles ? L’''Etat de la Provence'', par exemple, de Dominique Robert de Briançon, étudie cette famille et conclut que la famille de Mottet de la ville de Tarafcon, eft une des plus anciennes de cette Ville, & elle conferve encore les provifions de la Commanderie de Bourdeaux qui fut donnée le 18 de Novembre de l'an 1417 à Galiot Mottet, Chevalier de Rhodes. L’''Histoire héroïque et universelle de la noblesse de Provence nous dit que ''la famille Mottet de Tarascon est noble. Nous trouvons une autre étude dans Les Maintenues de noblesse en Provence, par Belleguise (1667-1669) du baron du Roure sur la famille Mottet-Mouttet de Tarascon qui parle'' d’une provision de la commanderie de Bourdeaux en faveur de frère Galiot Mouttet, chevalier de Rhodes, du 28 novembre 1417''. thumb|349px|Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, baron, commissaire-ordonnateur des établissements français de l'Inde.L'Armorial de la France, du vicomte Louis de Magny (Archives de la noblesse (Paris), 1874-1875, p.23) nous rappelle que Jean Mottet, varlet (= vassal) du duc d'Orléans, vivant en 1397, est dénommé dans des lettres de rémission (= acte de la chancellerie par lequel le roi octroie son pardon à la suite d'un crime ou d'un délit) qui lui sont accordées par le roi Charles V (1364-1380). Magny parle d'une ancienne famille originaire de la Provence, où elle a occupé un rang distingué parmi la noblesse, et d'où elle a passé en l'Ile-de-France. Elle a possédé les fiefs de Molières, de La Motte, de Ribécourt, de La Fontaine, etc., et plusieurs de ses membres ont été Barons fieffés de la célèbre abbaye de Saint-Corneille, en l'Ile-de-France. Jean Mottet, alias Motet, était Conseiller du roi René en 1430. Ses descendants se sont alliés aux maisons : de Grille, de Gras, de Guibert, de Pontevez, d'Aymini, de Raoulx, de Robin de Barbenlane, de La Motte, Coustant d'Yanville, de Champlieux, de Fécamp, de Solminihac, de Labrousse, de Rambaud, Russel, de Waren, etc., et ont formé deux branches principales ; l'aînée s'est éteinte en Provence. La cadette, fixée en l'Ile de France, a produit des conseillers secrétaires du roi, des officiers de tous grades, un Commissaire des colonies, des gardes du corps, etc. thumb|349px|Nicolas Mottet de La Motte, officier de vénerie. Nicolas Mottet de La Motte est Baron fieffé de Saint-Corneille et Officier de la vénerie du Roi pour l'Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, Volume 26 et The peerage and baronetage of the British empire as at present existing: arranged and printed from the personal communications of the nobility ..., mais aussi l'Armorial général de la France de Louis-Pierre D'Hozier, les excellents Bulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne, sans oublier toutes les études sur la noblesse européennes aux Indes, ou A genealogical and heraldic dictionary of the peerage and baronetage of the British Empire, de Burke... mais il y aura toujours un faux noble, se disant spécialiste de la noblesse qui parlera de roturier et de domestique. Il est vrai qu’une étude complète sur cette famille n’a jamais été tentée. Motetus, Mota, Motet, Mouttet Mota,, Motitus, Motus, Mutet et Mottet sont employés tour à tour pour désigner les membres d’une même famille, selon le Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Victor de Marseille. Elle est d’Arles, puis de Tarascon et qui a toujours le même blason. L’étude des modifications et constantes des blasons des Mottet de 1300 à 1800, et de la Provence à Versailles, démontrent aussi qu’il s’agit bien là d’une même famille et de ses différentes branches. Les trois étoiles au chef remplacent progressivement les trois losanges. Un motet est une pièce latine en musique à l'honneur de Dieu ou des Saints. Cela vient du bas latin motetus et en Provence l'on dit Moutet, nous dit le'' Dictionnaire de la Provence et du Comté Venaissin'', de Claude-François Achard. LES MOTTET EN PROVENCE thumb|left|256px|Les chevaliers de Rhodes prennent Smyrne (1344).Dominique Robert de Briançon, dans L'Etat de la Provence, établit un lien entre les Mottet de Provence et ceux du Dauphiné, les ancêtres des seigneurs Mottet de Séchilienne. Pour cet historien et généalogiste, Galiot Mottet est aussi de leur famille. Or, Louis Bassette, qui a étudié les Mottet de Séchilienne, et Guy Allard, en dressant la généalogie de cette famille, nous disent que le Commandeur de l’Ordre de Rhodes , pour Bourdeaux, Galiot Mottet, est parent des membres des deux branches de la famille Mottet, celle d’Arles-Tarascon et celle de Grenoble. En tous les cas, dans les trois Langues françaises, il faut huit quartiers de noblesse pour être chevalier de Rhodes . Et puis les commandeurs ne sont pas de simples chevaliers. Ils sont des supérieurs des maisons du continent et ne sont jamais des roturiers ou des anoblis de fraîche date. Galiot est commandeur de Bourdeaux, mais nous ne connaissons pas sa généalogie exacte. Dès cette époque cette famille porte : D'azur, à trois bandes d'argent au chef coufu de gueules chargé de trois lozanges auffî d'argent. Cimier, un Pan rouant, d'argent1. Jean de Mottet est chevalier de Malte en 1628 à Arles. Il porte : D'azur à trois bandes d'argent, au chef cousu de gueules, chargé de trois lozanges aussi d'argent, selon l’Histoire de l'Ordre des Chevaliers de Malte, de René de Vertot. Le chevallier de noble Jean de Mottet est le fils de Rostain, de l'année 1627. Dans un extraict de la bulle du grand maistre, on lit : Portant provision de la commanderie de Bourdeaux, en faveur de Jean de Mouttet, chevallier de l'ordre Saint Jean de Hierusalem, du 25 mars 1665. Cet autre Jean de Mottet est commandeur de Bourdeaux, comme son ancêtre Galiot de Mottet, mais aussi de Valence depuis 1655. Dans un bail à ferme du 20 mai 1669 apparaît un fondé de pouvoirs de Jean de Mottet, toujours commandeur du Temple de Bourdeaux. Selon le Bulletin de la Société des amis du vieil Arles, le 4 novembre 1680 Jean de Mottet est toujours commandeur de Valence et de Bourdeaux. Il est vrai que L’''Etat de la Provence'', de Dominique Robert de Briançon, nous dit que la famille de Mottet de la ville de Tarafcon, eft une des plus anciennes de cette Ville, & elle conferve encore les provifions de la Commanderie de Bourdeaux qui fut donnée le 18 de Novembre de l'an 1417 à Galiot Mottet, Chevalier de Rhodes. Les Mottet à Arles thumb|350px|Abbaye de Montmajour,l'église Saint-Pierre (XI siècle).I. Halduin Motetus (début du XIe s.) 'signe une donation de Geoffroy, comte de Provence , à l'abbaye de Montmajour le cens des poissons qui lui revenaient des marais situés autour de l'abbaye, en février 1060, selon ''l'Histoire générale de Provence, ''de Papon, Jean-Pierre (Moutard (Paris), 1786). Le comte vit le plus souvent dans la région d'Arles. La chapelle Saint-Pierre renferme la pierre tombale du comte de Provence Geoffroy, mort en 1061 ou 1062. Qui est cet Halduin Motetus qui signe cette donation avec ''Stéphanie Comittissa, fille du comte qui a épousé le comte Guillaume II de Besalú, Bertrannus filius (= Bertrand II de Provence ), Josfredus Cornes, Ugo de Balcio (= Hugues des Baux), Ranaldus, Gantelmus de Opedat, Feraldus de Bual... Il est très certainement noble car il a un patronyme. C'est en effet au Xe siècle que le processus de création des noms de famille s'amorce. Ce phénomène, en partie lié à la croisade, se rencontre d'abord parmi les famille nobles, puis s'élargit à l'ensemble de la population à partir du XIIIe siècle. '''II. N Motetus (fin du XIe s.). ''Le nom de Motet se rencontre fréquemment à Arles depuis la fin du XIIe siècle. Un Motetus fut consul d'Arles en 1197 et 1203. Le même, ou un autre du même nom, exerça les mêmes fonctions en 1221. Motetus est chanoine d'Arles... Motet (= Jacobus de Mota) est l'auteur d'une chanson d'amour transcrite dans le manuscrit Giraud, selon ''l'Histoire littéraire de la France, Volume 32, d'Antoine Rivet de la Grange. Nous ne savons rien pour l'instant du fils d'Halduin Motetus. Il est peut-être le père de l'Arnulfus Motetus qui suit. III. Radulfus Motetus (début du XIIe s.) est plusieurs fois cité, vers 1118, dans un acte pour obtenir l''e pardon de la destruction de plusieurs maisons et de l'expulsion des moines des Salelles au temps du prieur Raimond de Montrodat. Guillaume de Moriès donne au Monastier-Chirac et au prieur Raimond de Blieux son corps, le ruisseau de la Planchette et les droits qu'il prétend avoir sur des hommes du monastère. Le prieur lui donne en retour 100 sous. A l'occasion de cet accord, quelque 80 personnes, dont les principaux aristocrates de la région, jurent de respecter les bornes plantées par le pape Urbain II lors de la dédicace de l'église du Monastier-Chirac. Ce document en latin est reproduit dans ''Les débuts d'un prieuré victorin en Gévaudan : Le Monastier-Chirac (XIe-XIIe siècles), ''Jérôme Belmon, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, 1994. Les Mottet sont-ils originaires du Gévaudan ? Un Motetus est cité dans ''Carta Leodegarii, Vapicensi episcopi. — Carta de Tresclevis, le 26 août 1129. thumb|Blason Mottet médiéval (Dauphiné-Provence)IV. N Mottetus (fin du XIIe s.). I'l est consul d'Arles en 1196 et 1197, selon ''Mémoires historiques et critiques sur l'ancienne république d'Arles, par Louis Mathieu Anibert. I'l est peut-être à la fois' le père de Raymondus Motetus (ca 1150-après 1218) et de Pierre Mottet (ca 1150-1206). Pour des problèmes de succession latents du comté de Provence les seigneurs des Baux font donc valoir leurs droits. Ce conflit est aggravé par la situation politique d'Arles. A la mort du comte Raimond-Berenger, en 1131 le consulat est crée. Nous allons voir plusieurs Motetus-Motet consuls. Nous retrouverons des Motet signant des actes des seigneurs des Baux, ce qui montre qu'ils sont des soutiens de ces ambitieux grands seigneurs. Les Motetus sont à cette époque des magistrats5. : '''Pierre Mottet (ca 1150-1206) est juge Majeur de l'Embrunais de 1202 à 1206. Le comte Guillaume VI de Forcalquier donne l’Embrunais à sa fille Béatrix qui épouse Guigues VI, fils de Beatrix et de Hugues III, duc de Bourgogne, Dauphin du Viennois, en juin 1202. Guy Allard nous dit que Pierre du Mottet estoit d’Embrun et l’un des convives de ce mariage princier, à Saint-Firmin-sur-le-Buech1. Il cite également Pierre Rambaud, dont le descendant Benoît de Rambaud (1750-1787) épousera Agathe Mottet (1764-1853) en 1785 (voir à ce sujet : Provence Généalogie, n°134, 4e trimestre 2004, Provençaux illustres : Guy de Rambaud, Les Rambaud ou des bords de l'étang de Berre à Versailles. L’un des descendants de Pierre, André du Mottet va être lui-aussi Juge Majeur de l'Embrunais en 1343. Les premiers Mottet du nord de la Provence rattaché au Dauphiné porte : D’azur à trois bandes d'argent; au chef de gueules chargé de trois losanges aussi d'argent, selon le Nobiliaire de Provence, de René Borricand. Cette famille Mottet est originaire d’Embrun et a donné le jour à quelques personnages qui ont brillé dans la carrière des Armes depuis la fin du XIIIe siècle, écrit Joseph Roman2, sans nous dire le nom de la femme de ce Mottet et le prénom de ses fils. thumb|350px|Les arènes d'Arles au moyen-âge sont fortifiées et habitées.V. Raymondus Motetus (ca 1150-après 1218) 'est cité dans ''Epistolarum Innocenti III. Romani Pontificis libri undecim. accedunt gesta ... par III Innocent (1198-1216). Il est témoin d'une promesse d'Hugues des Baux de défendre les Marseillais en 1218, nous dit'' l'Histoire générale de Provence.'' T2, Papon, Jean-Pierre. Il est le père de : : '''Petrus Motetus (ca 1175-après 1233), qui est peut être le filleul de son oncle Pierre. Il donne cinq sous pour réparer un pont d'Avignon effondré en 1233, selon Inventarium bonorum communis Avinis de 1233, cité par Mémoires pour servir à l'histoire des propriétés territoriales dans le d''épartement de Vaucluse, et principalement dans la ville et le territoire d'Avignon, Agricol Joseph François Fortia d'Urban (marquis de) '''VI. Arnulfus Motetus (ca 1170-après 1221)' est consul d'Arles en octobre 1196, juin 1197, et 12063. Est-ce le même qui est encore cité comme consul en 1221 ou un autre membre de la famille ? Tous ces personnages sont cités dans de nombreux actes avec la famille des seigneurs d'Aramon qui va s'allier aux Mottet. Il signe un acte, en 1206, qui figure dans le Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Victor de Marseille, Volume 2, Benjamin Guérard et est repris par Cultura neolatina, Volume 66, (Università di Roma, Istituto di filologia romanza, Società tipografica modenese., 2006). À la fin du XIIIe siècle, Arles englobe de nouveaux quartiers dans une enceinte agrandie et compte une population d'environ 15.000 habitants. Il est le père de : Motetus (ca 1200-après 1254), chanoine d'Arles en 12244, canonici Arelatense, cité le 18 janvier 1250, comme le montre la Gallia christiana novissima : Arles, de Joseph Hyacinthe Albanès, Ulysse Chevalier, Louis Fillet. VII. Poncius Motetus (ca 1200-ap.1245) est cité comme consul d’Arles, en 1245, par les Mémoires historiques et critiques, sur l'ancienne république d'Arles34. Il est certainement magistrat d'Arles comme les autres membres de sa famille depuis le XIIe siècle5. VIII. Jacme Motet, ou Mote, ou Mota ou bien encore Moter, d'Arles (1225-1295) . 'Ce Jacques est un troubadour mentionné à la fin du ''Donatus Provinciales, dont l’auteur dit avoir composé son ouvrage precibus Jacobi de Mota6. Jacme Mote d'Arles, connu par une seule pièce7. Dans celle-ci, écrite en 12918, Jacme Mote, s'adresse à Charles II d’Anjou (1254-1309), et lui rappelle les maux que le règne de son prédécesseur a causés à la Provence9. thumb|315px|Le sceau des Consuls, 1226, dont l'un est Bertrand d'Aramon. '''IX. Bertrand Ier Motetus (ca 1230-ca 1300)4 est peut-être son fils. Il se marie avec une N d’Aramon, fille de damoiseau Pierre d'Aramon (1250-1323) et de Saurine N, selon Anciennes familles de Provence du baron du Roure. J'ai fait une Prosopographie de cette famille de Aramone. Bien des siècles plus tard, c’est à Aramon que l’une des Mottet, Agathe Mottet (1764-1853), va choisir d’aller mourir. Bertrand Ier Motetus (ca 1230-ca 1300) et N d’Aramon ont au moins trois enfants. X. Bertrand II Mottet (1290-1348) a un frère nous dit l’Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790 du Gard. Lui et ce frère, dit Motet d'Arles, sont témoins avec Raimond, de Bagnols, Rostaing Aoust, Bertrand de Montauroux, Raimond de Montfrin... selon Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790 : Gard, Edouard Bondurand, 1894. Bertrand est consul d'Arles, selon l’Histoire littéraire de la France. Marie Mottet, sa sœur, a pour mari Artaud de La Lande, damoiseau d'Arles. Leur fille, Douce de La Lande (ca 13115-après 1347), fait une session le 9 août 1336, avec son père, de droits à Bertrand de Montolieu contre Jean et Guillaume d'Aramon, fils de feu Guillaume, damoiseau de Marguerittes, près de Nîmes. Elle se marie avec Bertrand de Porcelet (1301-1347), fils de Guillaume, chambellan de la reine Jeanne d'Anjou-Sicile (1326-1382), seigneur Seigneur de Senas, Lambesc, la Rairiège, qui teste dès le 1er février 1336. Il est inhumé dans le tombeau des Porcelet, dans l'église des frères Mineurs d’Arles, nous dit le baron du Roure. Leur fille Catherine épouse Louis de Lubières, de Tarascon. thumb|315px|Blason des Quiqueran. XI. Jean Mottet (ca 1325-1379), fils de feu Bertrand Mottet, d’Arles, se marie avec Douce Quiqueran (1338-1403), fille de Pierre II Quiqueran de Beaujeu et Gentiane N, le 15 janvier 1351, à Arles. La famille des seigneurs de Beaujeu, & de Ventabren du nom de Quiqueran eft une des plus confidérables de la ville d'Arles par fon ancienneté, par les emplois qu'elle a occupés, et par les alliances qu'elles a faites avec les meilleures familles de la Province, selon L'Etat de la Provence, de Dominique Robert de Briançon, v.2. Cette famille est connue à Arles depuis le XIe siècle et va fournir 36 consuls à la ville. Douce Quiqueran est veuve en 1380 et se remarie avec Raimond de Gavarron (ca 1330-1393). Jean Mottet et Douce Quiqueran ont au moins cinq enfants : : Les provisions de la Commanderie de Bourdeaux sont données, le 18 de novembre de l'an 1417, à Galiot Mottet, chevalier de Rhodes. L’état de la noblesse dans la Provence, d’Artefeuil, nous dit qu’il porte : Bandé d'argent et d'azur, au chef de gueules, chargé de trois losanges d'argent, Cimier : un Pan rouant, d'argent. Galiot Mottet(1354-1418) dépend alors des évêques de Die. Mais la commanderie de Bourdeaux appartient à l'ordre des Chevaliers Hospitaliers, de Saint Jean de Jérusalem, qui a reçu d'importants privilèges et de nombreuses donations et s'organise en huit régions, appelées langues, dont la Provence. : Bérengère Mottet (1355-après 1402) est religieuse de l'abbaye Sainte-Marie de Mollégès, fondée par Sacristane des Porcellets, apparentée aux Mottet, en 1208. Du XIIIe au XVe siècle, cette abbaye bénédictine va acquérir une renommée importante dans toute la Provence. Les moniales sont souvent issues de familles nobles d'où le nom qui leur est conféré les Dames de Mollégès. : Raymond Mottet (1358-1425), fils de Bertrand et Douce Quiqueran est moine de Montmajour. : Nous ne savons rien sur leur frère, Bertrand Mottet, si ce n’est qu’il est cité dans le testament de sa mère, Douce de Quiqueran en 1402. : Jean II, qui suit. Les Mottet à Tarascon (XVe s.) IX. Jean III Mottet de Molières (ca 1380-après 1442) est conseiller du Roi René. Il fait son testament l'an 1442, par lequel il inftitue fon héritier, Jacques Mottet fon fils Jacques. Nous avons effectivement le testament de noble Jean de Mouttet, conseiller du roy René, par lequel il institue noble Jacques son fils, du 16 mars 1442, signé Morteris, notaire 21. René d'Anjou, duc de Lorraine et de Bar, est prisonnier du duc de Bourgogne quant il est appelé au trône de Provence à la mort de Jeanne II et de Louis III. Dans l'impossibilité de gouverner ses états, il en confie l'administration à son épouse Isabelle de Lorraine. Celle-ci est obligée de se réfugier à Tarascon pour soustraire ses enfants aux atteintes de la peste qui ravage Aix. A sa libération, le roi s'arrête d'abord à Arles, où il goûte les témoignages d'affection de son peuple et vient ensuite à Tarascon en son château. Il fait prospérer les villes d'Aix-en-Provence et de Tarascon qui possèdent alors chacune un établissement monétaire. Le roi entretient une cour littéraire et savante en Provence et en Anjou. Jean III a-t-il suivi le roi d’Arles à Tarascon ? Il est seigneur de Molières, une terre à côté de Tarascon. Ce que confirme l’Histoire héroïque et universelle de la noblesse de Provence, qui dit que cette famille demeure à Tarascon au XVe siècle et jouit des privilèges accordés à la noblesse. Il demeure aussi à Toulon, où naît son fils cadet : Jean IV Mottet. X. Jacques Mottet de Molières (1435-1520) est écuyer en 1484. En 1481, le roi Charles V d'Anjou meurt et la Provence devient française. Selon le baron du Roure, il est marié à Marthe Garanton. Pour l’instant, nous ne savons rien de cette famille, si ce n’est qu’un Aimeri Garanton est cité au quatorzième couplet du second chant de la Chanson d'Antioche 22 . Le Dictionnaire de la Provence et du Comté Venaissin, de Claude François Achard nous dit qu’une famille Garnier prend celui de Garenton en 1370.Jean IV Mottet est peut-être né après que son père teste le 16 mars 1442, il est l’ancêtre de la BRANCHE DE MARSEILLE. XI. Jeanne Mottet, née à Tarascon, se marie avec Pierre de Garnier de Julhans (1450-1505), dont le grand-père était Premier Consul de Toulon, en 1469. Son beau-frère, Honoré de Garnier, se retire à Malte, où il fait tige. Les Garnier portent : De gueules, à une tour carrée d'argent, posée sur un rocher mouvant de la pointe du mesme, ouverte et maçonnée de sable, sommé d'une tourelle couverte en dôme, d'argent. Leur fils se marie en 1569 avec Honorade de Valbelle, d’où une très nombreuse postérité, que donne La Chesnaye-Desbois. Le frère de Jeanne Mottet, Mathurin Mottet (1490-1560) se marie avec noble Françoise Clérice, veuve de noble Jean de Cambis, fille d’un auditeur de rote du pape à Avignon. Leur fille Jeanne Mottet épouse le vicomte Honoré de Ponteves vers 1535. Ils sont les parents de Marc Antoine de Ponteves marié à Anne de Simiane. Jeanne et Mathurin ont trois frères, dont Gilhem qui hérite le 9 juin 1561 de son frère Jean. Celui-ci Jean Mottet, le jeune (BRANCHE DE TARASCON) et son frère Jean Mottet le vieux (BRANCHE DE PROVENCE II) sont à l’origine de deux autres branches de la famille Mottet qui suivent. LES MOTTET (BRANCHE DE PROVENCE II) XIA. Jean Mottet le vieux (1505-1588) apprend que le futur connétable Anne de Montmorency donne l’ordre au sieur de Saint Remy de faire une levée de 100 hommes,pour la deffanse du chasteau de Tarascon et autres places de ladite province, du 12 aoust 1536. La Commission du sieur de Saint Remy subroge Jean Mottet pour faire la susdite levée de 100 hommes, du 1er septembre 1536…Des lettres pattantes du roy François en faveur du sieur Bonifface de la Molle,pour faire une levée de mil hommes, avec la commission, au bas, du sr de la Molle, capitaine,sont données à Jean Mottet, pour en lever autant qu'il pourra, affin d'accomplir sa bande, des 28 juillet 1541 et 28 may 1542…21. Noble Jean Mottet le vieux se marie avec demoiselle Anne de Grille (1528-1590), le contrat du 20 aoust 1544, est signé Salomé, notaire. Elle est la fille de Christophe, capitaine de la ville de Tarascon en 1512 et 1535, Second consul d'Arles (1531) 9, et d’Anne de Meyran. Elle est donc la descendante de nombreuses familles génoises italiennes connues, comme les Doria et les Vento. Et puis les Grille sont aussi apparentés à la plupart des familles nobles de Provence. Leur blason est : De gueules, à une bande d'argent, chargée d'un grillon de sable. Jean Mottet le vieux dans son testament de noble institue noble Guillaume, son fils, du 9 juillet 1587, signé Passemard, notaire. Concrètement cela veut dire qu’il privilégie l’aîné de ses fils au détriment de sa très nombreuse descendance. Jean, dit aussi l’aîné, a deux fils qui sont à l’origine de deux branches de la famille Mottet : Guillaume Mottet (1545-1592)qui reste en Provence, dont la branche est éteinte à la fin du XVIIe siècle et Claude le jeune Mottet (1560-1600) qui est à l’origine de la seule branche des Mottet, qui subsiste encore de nos jours (BRANCHE D’ILE DE FRANCE) au service des rois à Paris, Mantes, Compiègne, Versailles, elle-même à l’origine des Mottet de La Fontaine des Indes françaises et anglaises orientales, puis en métropole (BRANCHE MOTTET DE LA FONTAINE). Jean Mottet le vieux (1505-1588) et Anne de Grille ont d’autres enfants, dont : Guillone ; Marthe ; Claude le vieux, qui est religieux de l'abbaye de Montmajour ; Françoise, qui le 16 septembre 1591 hérite de sa tante l'abbesse Madeleine de Grille ; Collette ; et Marguerite. Dans une lettre le roi Henry écrit à l'abbesse de Tarascon, par laquelle luy marque de recevoir relligieuse Marguerite de Mottet, fille du sr Mottet, gentilhomme, sans rien payer, attandu les services que son père luy a rendus 21. XIIA. Guillaume Mottet (1545-1592), ou Guilhem de Mouttet, escuyer, fils de noble Jean et de ladite demoiselle de Grille, se marie avec demoiselle Pierrette de Gras, du 17 janvier 1573, signé Bret, notaire. Pierrette est fille de François de Gras, d’une famille originaire d'Orange, où Jean Gras était premier consul en 1421 et Jacques en 1428. Cette famille a donné des chevaliers de Malte, des officiers généraux de terre et de mer. Armes : Tiercé en bande; au 1er d'or ; au 2e d'argent, à trois aiglettes essorantes de sable, becquées, membrées et couronnées d'or, la tête contournée; au 3e de gueules. Dans une sentence du lieutenant d'Arles, Guillaume de Mottet est qualiffiéescuyer et gentilhomme servant de la reyne mère et demande délivratoire, attandu sa noblesse, du 24 septembre 1580. Des lettres pattantes de la reyne, mère du roy, par lesquelles elle retient un de ses gentilshommes servants le sr Guillaume Mouttet, en considération de ses services, du 10 janvier 1580, signées Catherine et, plus bas, par la reyne mère du roy, Chantereau, deuement scellées de son cachet, au dos desquelles est l'acte de serment preste par ledit sieur de Mottet, dudit jour 21 janvier audit an, avec un certifficat du sr de St Martin, maistre d'hostel ordinaire de la reyne mère, comme le sieur de Mottet est un de ses gentilshommes servants, du 15 décembre 1581 21. Un autre certifficat du trézorier de la compagnie d'hommes d'armes du sieur comte de Carces, précise que Guillaume de Mottet est gendarme de sa dite compagnie et couché sur le rolle du roy et payé de son estât et solde,Ihors des monstres, du 2 mars 1582 21. Un autre document d’archive le concernantest unpasseport du roy en faveur de capitaine Mottet, gentilhomme ordinaire servant de la reyne mère, du dernier décembre 1582. Une lettre missive du roi Henri III au sieur de Mottet, au bas de laquelle est escript de sa main : assurés vous tousjours de mon amitié, je vous prie, du dernier juillet 1584. Il est cité aussi par des historiens locaux : En 1591, le Conseil délibère de faire une trêve avec les ennemis pour procéder aux semailles. La ville ne pouvant subvenir aux grandes dépenses : logement des gens de guerre, réparations aux fortifications, députe auprès du Roi les sieurs de Mottet et de la Grange pour obtenir des soulagements. Il est à cette époque premier consul de Tarascon 23. XIIIA. François de Mottet (1575-1660), escuyer, fils de noble Guilhem, se marie avec demoiselle Isabeau de Guibert (1600-1671), du 26 septembre 1611, signé Contaud. Marie de Guibert est l’une des filles de Jean-Denis, seigneur de la Roustide et d’Anne de Roys. Elle est la descendante d’une famille de Touraine établie à Tarascon, au début du XVe siècle. Nicolas de Guibert est gouverneur des Baux et considéré comme le sont les descendants des plus anciennes familles de la noblesse de la province et reçu à Malte. Ils portent : D’azur, au gui de chêne fleuri d'or, accompagné de 3 étoiles du mesme, 2 & 1. Il existe au moins deux autres documents qui parlent de ce François de Mottet : Une donation faicte par François de Mottet en faveur de noble Charles, son fils, du 29 octobre 1646 et un passeport et congé de M. le comte d'Harcourt, en faveur dudit Mottet, enseigne d'une compagnie du capitaine Mottet, au régiment de Roussillon, du 29 novembre 1659 21. Le blason des Mottet restés à Tarascon est le même que celui des Mottet au Moyen-âge, car c’est la branche aînée. XIVA. Nicolas de Mottet (1612-1662), escuyer, fils de noble François, se marie avec demoiselleMarguerite de Mulet, du 16 aoust 1640, signé Saunier, notaire. Comme son frère Charles, et ses cousins Mottet de Marseille et d’Aubagne, il est maintenu dans leur noblesse le 17 septembre 1671. Ils n’ont qu’une fille : XVA. Marguerite de Mottet (1645-1715) se marie avec Cleosas de Verdillon, né vers 1598. Ce maréchal des logis de la compagnie d’ordonnances du comte de Carces, après avoir servi avec honneur aux guerres sous Louis XIII, se retire à Aups, où il est maintenu dans sa noblesse en 1668. Selon l’Histoire héroïque et universelle de la noblesse de Provence, deux familles nobles disparaissent, du fait de ce mariage avec un homme qui a 45 ans de plus que sa femme et a été grièvement blessé en Catalogne. LES MOTTET (BRANCHE DE MARSEILLE) XB. Les Mottet de Marseille selon l’Histoire héroïque et universelle de la noblesse de Provence , d’Artefeuil, Ernest Rozière et Louis Ventre portent : D’azur à un château d’argent sommé de trois tours, ouvert du champ, maçonné de sable, posé sur une motte de sinople et surmonté de trois étoiles rangées d’or. Les trois étoiles ont remplacé les trois losanges au chef, comme pour la BRANCHE D’ILE DE France, sauf que pour ceux-ci la modification ne se fait que progressivement.Les MOTTET DE L’AUXERROIS sont apparentés à Galiot Mottet, selon La Chesnaye-Desbois, et des descendants des MOTTET DE SECHILIENNE. Ce qui démontre la parenté de toutes ces familles comme l’avait pressenti différents auteurs. Ils portent :D'azur, à une tour d'argent sur un tertre d'or, accompagnée en chef de 2 étoiles de même. Jean IV Mottetest peut-être né après le testament de son père fait le16 mars 1442, à Toulon. Selon l’énorme travail de François Barby sur les actes notariés de Marseille, il est marié à une certaine Aylone N, elle aussi née à Toulon. Ils vivent encore lors du mariage de leur fils Pierre avec une Vento le 4 juillet 1498. XIB. Béatrice Mottet (1480-1550) se marie avec Pierre Vitalis, seigneur de Pourrières. PierreMottet (1475-1510) se marie le 4 juillet 1498 avec Martone de Vento (1484-1515), fille de Jacques de Vento (1463-1535) et Georgette Doria. Ces deux familles génoises occupent des charges importantes à Marseille. Le grand-père de Martone de Vento et son frère sont Premiers Consuls de Marseille. Cette Maison de Vento est la plus illustre et ancienne de Gênes, où elle a tenu de tout temps un des premiers rangs. Cesare Doria, autre grand-père de Martone de Vento ne peut reprendre les mines de Phocée en 1457 malgré tous ses efforts. XIIB. Foulquet Mottet (1505-1580) est écuyer, comme son frère Michel. Il a au moins deux fils. Joseph se marie avec Jeanne de Beaumont, dont nous ne connaissons rien, si ce n’est les prénoms de leurs enfants : Marie, Louise, Marguerite, Jean, François. Ogier Mottet (1530-1585), leur oncle, assesseur de Marseille en 1570 et 1577, se marie avec Magdeleine Vincens. Ils ont trois filles : Claude, Claire, Françoise. Claire se marie le 4 avril 1592 avec Estienne Beolan. Là encore nous ne savons rien de la descendance de ces demoiselles Mottet ou de Mottet. Nous connaissons mieux la vie de Jean Mottet(1495-1562) qui se marie avec Louise Seguier (1500-1560), née à Toulon et fille de Ferrandu Seguier. Cette famille connue à Marseille sous le règne de René, comte de Provence donnedes maîtres d’hôtel des rois Louis XI et Louis XII, et plusieurs officiers aux armées. Ils se distinguent tant par mer que sur terre. Dominique de Seguier commande les galères de France en l'absence de Pregent de Bidoux, et prend avec elles trois galions d'Espagne sur les côtes de Provence en 1514. Louise Seguier teste le 1ermars 1557 julien à Marseille. Ils ont six enfants qui suivent en IV. Le 30 mai 1525, Jean essaie d'obtenir l'exemption de droit avec Barthélemy Lombart, de Toulon. Il est commissaire à Toulon. Il fait construire la grosse tour de Toulon avec une vigueur extraordinaire. Son livre de raison nous montre que ses dépenses sont nettement supérieures à ses prédécesseurs. Mais le fort est achevé 24. Cette tour est à fleur d'eau et elle a été complètement achevée et armée en 1524. Son commandement est confié en premier au capitaine Jehan de Mottet, peu de temps avant le franchissement du Var par les troupes de Charles Quint. Il commande cent hommes d’armes et de nombreux canonniers 25. La difette qu'on fouffroit dans le camp contribuoit beaucoup au murmure des foldats ; & c'eft ce qui détermina le connétable à faire un détachement pour aller attaquer le Fort de Toulon. Cette place, très forte par fon affette, fut prife en peu de jours par la trahifon, ou par la lâcheté du capitaine Motet qui y commandoit 26.Selon d’autres sources, le commandant Jehan de Mottet, la livre aux Impériaux, sans combat, contre 500 écus d'or, lorsque ceux-ci envahissent la Provence en 1524. Les ennemis y trouvent trois canons et neuf autres pièces d'artillerie. Le capitaine Jean de Mottet ne semble pas avoir été inquiété outre mesure. L’une de ses filles est même très largement dédommagée pour un immeuble qu’elle possède et qui est dévasté par les Impériaux. XIIIB. Jeanne Mottet (1515-ap. 1557), fille de Jehan Mottet et de Louise Seguier se marie le 17 février 1543, à Marseille, à noble Bernardin de Bouquin, écuyer, fils d’Augier et de Luquine de Seriaze 27 qui habite sur la quai du port de Marseille et est importateur d’épices. Les Bouquin, famille provençale, portent : De gueules à deux pals fascés d'or et de sable de six pièces. Une de leurs ancêtres a été la maîtresse du roi René et la mère de deux de ses fils 28. Ils ont quatre enfants, dont : Jeanne de Bouquin, sœur d’un Premier consul de Marseille, qui se marie le 23 février 1570, à Marseille, avec Antoine de Lenche (1540-1588). Les Linche, Lincio, Lenche, alias Linchou sont Corses, mais font fortune en Toscane et en Provence et ils portent : De gueules à la tour d'or, ouverte, crénelée de quatre pièces du même, surmontée d'un arbre de sinople, soutenu par deux lions affrontés d'argent. Cette famille de Mursiglia est bénéficiaire en 1454 d'un acte de reconnaissance de noblesse de la part de l'Ufficio di San Giorgio. Antoine est capitaine gouverneur du Bastion de France - La Calle Algérie (1565-1568), directeur de la Grande Compagnie du corail (1568), second consul de Marseille (octobre 1587) et maître des ports de Toulon. Il marie son fils à une d’Ornano et sa fille, Jeanne de Lenche à un Mirabeau. Honoré de Riqueti (1567-1622)est gentilhomme ordinaire de la chambre de Louis XIII, fils de Jean de Riqueti et de Marguerite de Glandevès. Il se distingue dans les guerres civiles, et surtout au siège de Montauban. La terre de leur fils est érigée en marquisat. C'était une récompense bien méritée par une maison qui, depuis plusieurs générations, tient le premier rang parmi la noblesse de Provence. Ils sont les ancêtres de tous les Mirabeau célèbres, dont l’ami des hommes, Victor Riqueti de Mirabeau. Une autre fille de Jehan Mottet et de Louise Seguier, Magdeleine Mottet, se marie avec noble Estienne de Martin le 18 juin 1547. Ils ont quatre enfants. Baptistine Mottet estreligieuse au couvent Saint-Clair de Marseille.Marguerite de Mottet (ca 1527-1595), se marie avecFouquet de Vega. Le grand-père de ce Fouquet était un Castillan venu protéger Marseille en 1474 contre une attaque des Aragonais. Il était aussi constructeur de navires et viguier royal de Marseille. Fouquet est le fils d’un avocat-juge au tribunal de Saint-Lazare, jurisconsulte de grand talent, diplomate mariée à noble Marguerite Capel. Voilà pour les filles, Bertrand Mottet est le seul fils de Jehan Mottet et de Louise Seguier. Il teste le 27 juillet 1543 julien à Marseille, mais il vit à Aubagne. Cet écuyer se marie à Magdeleine de Ponteves, légataire de fa soeur Marguerite en 1561. Elle est la fille de Boniface, qui, en 1543, marche, à la tête de 3.000 hommes levés par lui, contre l'armée de Barberouffe assiégeant Nice. Sa mère Louise de Glandévès est la fille puinée de Louis et d'Isabeau de Forbin-Soliers. XIVB. Marie de Mottet qui se marie avec noble Laurent Arvieux le 19 mars 1585, selonl'Histoire héroique et universelle de la noblesse de Provence, d’Artefeuil et Louis Ventre est certainement sa fille. Son fils, Jean de Mottet, né à Aubagne, écuyer 29 se marie le 8 septembre 1575 à Marseille avecDelphine Roux, fille du juge marseillais Cosme Roux (1512-1572) et de Catherine Prince (1525-1568). XVB. Il existe aussi d’autres mariages et descendants, mais tout cela nécessite des recherches aux AD et ne présente aucun intérêt autre que généalogique et pour l’histoire locale. BRANCHE DE TARASCON XIC. Le fils cadet de Jacques et de Marthe Garanton, Jean Mottet, le jeune (1510-1561), né à Tarascon se marie avec Catherine d’Aimini (1515-1544). Cette famille est issue du général François Aimini, frère de Bertrand, évêque d'Avignon en 1300. Les Amini jouissent des privilèges des nobles et obtiennent des lettres de noblesse du roi René le 9 avril 1470, à Marseille. Leur blason est : Echiqueté 12 pièces, de sable, et d'or, les six de sable, chargées d'un besant d'or. Il existe une branche à Tarascon, celle des seigneurs de Masblanc dont la fille est celle du gouverneur de cette ville. Le contrat de mariage denoble Jean avec noble Catherine Aimini est du 4 décembre 1538, signé Candeleri, notaire 21. Elle décède. Il se remarie avec demoiselle Guillaume d'Ize, du 18 aoust 1545, receu par me Jean Jacques, dudit Tarascon. peut-être fille de Thomas d’Yse, auteur de la branche de Provence et de Pierrette de Montolieu. Cette maison est l’une des plus anciennes de Provence. Ils descendent de Rostang et Ferrand d’Ysia, frères, seigneurs de Monaco, de La Turbie, de Berre et d’Ysia. Pendant des siècles, les d’Ize se battent à chaque génération dans le sud de l’Italie. Pour se conformer à l’interdiction des noms latins dans les actes par François Ier, ils changeront à la génération suivante leur patronyme. Les d’Ysia ou d’Yze portent : D'argent au lion de gueules et une bande d'azur brochant sur le tout, chargée en chef d'une fleur de lys d'or et sont seigneurs de Rosans, coseigneurs de Seyssins. Le testament de noble Jean Mouttet, plus jeusne, ... institue Jean Mottet, son fils aisné, et faict des légats à Martin et Rostang, ses autres enfans, auxquels il substitue, en cas de décès, Jean et Guilhen, ses frères, du 9 juin 1561, receu par me Teissier, notaire. Après son décès un inventaire des biens de noble Jean, le petit, faict à la requeste de demoiselle Guillaume d'Ize, sa vefve, par lequel apert qu'icelluy Jean, le jeusne, a laissé quatre enfans, scavoir : Jean, Martin, Rostang et Louis et que Jean et Guilhaume, frères du susdit deffunct, ont esté appelés pour estre tucteurs desdits pupilles, comme oncles paternels d'iceux, du 9 juin 1561, signé Demousac, notaire et greffier de la cour royalle de Tarascon. XIIC. De Martin, Rostang et Louis, enfants de Jean Mottet, le jeune et Guillaume d'Ize, nous savons juste qu’ils sont nés après 1545 et encore en vie en 1561. Marie Mottet se marie le 19 mars 1585 à Laurent Arvieux. Leur petit-fils,Laurent d’Arvieux, est reçu chevalier des Ordres de Notre-Dame du Mont-Carmel & de Saint Lazare de Jérusalem, le 22 Avril 1637. Il est envoyé par le roi à la Porte Ottomane, et auprès de plusieurs autres puissances pour des affaires importantes, dont il s'acquitta avec succès. II a laissé desMémoires de ses Voyages du Levant et de ses négociations pour le service du roi. Seule la vie de Jean de Mottet de Molières(1545-1607) nous est connue. Il est sieur de Molières et un homme d'armes de la compagnie d'ordonnance du comte de Tende l'an 1582. Nous avons le mariage de Jean de Motet, sieur de Molières, escuyer, fils de noble Jean de Mottet et de la demoiselle d'Ize, avec demoiselle Marie de Raoulx, du 9 novembre 1584, signé Thoro, notaire 21. Cette famille Raoulx est sortie, suivant La Roque, des Radulphe de Florence. Le nom primitif de cette famille est Raoux ou Raoulx. Son premier auteur, en Provence, Jacques Raoulx, vivait à la cour du roi René, et son petit-fils, Jean Raoux, fut taxé comme nouveau converti en 1512. Le père ce cette Marie est Charles de Raoulx, de Tarascon, qui a épousé Françoise de Leotaud. Les Raoulx portent : D'or, à la croix pattée de sable, bordée de gueules. L’hôtel de Raoulx-Laudun est situé dans le quartier de la Condamine, est occupé par une seule famille, les Raoulx ou Raousset, qui ont eu la volonté de marquer le paysage urbain tarasconais en organisant autour de la place de la Condamine une enfilade de maisons imposantes. Cette famille possède également à cette époque l’hôtel Raoulx de Mauléon, et l’hôtel de Raoulx, dit aussi hôtel de Liman, de Seillons ou de Barberin. Jean de Mottet vit à Marseille de 1573 à 1607 et rédige son livre de raison 30. Un certifficat du trézorier payeur de la compagnie d'hommes d'armes du sieur comte de Tende, nous montre que Jean de Mottet, sr de Mollières, a esté archer de ladite compagnie et couché sur le rolle du roy, du 2 mars 1582. Nous avons aussi une sauvegarde de M. le duc de Montmorency en faveur de Jean de Mottet, sieur de Mollières, du 8 juillet 1586. En 1591, le Conseil délibère de faire une trêve avec les ennemis pour procéder aux semailles. La ville ne pouvant subvenir aux grandes dépenses : logement des gens de guerre, réparations aux fortifications, députe auprès du Roi les sieurs de Mottet et de la Grange pour obtenir des soulagements. XIIIC. Le fils de Jean de Mottet de Molières et de Marie de Raoulx, noble Rostaing de Mottet, escuyer, se marie avec demoiselle Jeanne de Georges, du 6 novembre 1609, signé Russel, notaire de Nîmes. Un passeport du prince d'Orange et congéest donnéà Rostaing de Mottet pour avoir bien servy aux provinces unies du pays, dans la compagnie de M. de Chastillon avec son congé, des 12 et 13 juin 1609 21. Jeanne de Georges est la fille dOlivier, seigneur de Fons-sous-Loussan, en Languedoc, habitant de Marguerittes. Les Georges portent : De gueules, à une fasce d'argent, chargée d'un coeur de gueules, accompagné de 3 étoiles d'argent et figurent dans le Grand Armorial de Jougla de Morenas etRaoul de Warren, ancien Président de l'Association d'Entraide de la Noblesse Françaises, cousin des Mottet. Nous avons aussi Jacques de Georges, cité le 28 octobre 1547 dans l’Histoire des chevaliers hospitaliers de Saint-Jean de Jérusalem, de Vertot. Ils ont deux fils : XIVC. Jean de Mottet est chevalier hospitalier de Saint-Jean en 1628 à Arles 31. Il porte : D'azur à trois bandes d'argent, au chef cousu de gueules, chargé de trois lozanges aussi d'argent, selon l’Histoire des chevaliers hospitaliers de Saint-Jean de Jérusalem, de Vertot. C’est le blason des Mottet en Provence, sauf ceux de Marseille. Nous avons les preuves de chevallier de noble Jean de Mottet, fils de Rostain, de l'année 1627 21. Dans un extraict de la bulle du grand maistre, on lit : portant provision de la commanderie de Bourdeaux, en faveur de Jean de Mouttet, chevallier de l'ordre Saint Jean de Hierusalem, du 25 mars 1665 21. Jean de Mottet est commandeur de Bordeaux, comme son ancêtre Galiot de Mottet, mais aussi de celle de Valence, en Dauphiné, depuis 1655 32. Dans un bail à ferme du 20 mai 1669 apparaît un fondé de pouvoirs de Jean de Mottet, toujours commandeur du Temple de Bourdeaux. Il est maintenu dans sa noblesse le 17 septembre 1671, comme ses cousins et son frère. Celui-ci, Olivier de Mottet a un passeport et congé du sieur de Vitry, capitaine d'une compagnie au régiment de Garde du roy, en faveur de Mottet, l'un de ses soldats, du 3 septembre 1630. Une requeste est présentée à M. de Vitry par Olivier de Mottet, capitaine d'une compagnie de milice pour avoir congé, n'ayant plus de soldats, avec l'ordonnance au bas de M. le mareschal de Vitry, du 17 janvier 1636. Nicolas de L'Hospital (1581-1644), marquis de Vitry est plus connu sous le nom de maréchal de Vitry. Des lettres du roy portent provision d'une charge de capitaine au régiment du sieur comte de Roussillon en faveur d'Olivier Mottet, du 25 febvrier 1638, signées Louis et, plus bas, par le roy, Sublet, scellées 21. Nous avons aussi un congé de M. le comte d'Harcourt, pour deux mois, en faveur du sieur de Mouttet, capitaine au régiment de Roussillon, du 28 novembre 1640. Puis l’année d’après une sauvegarde donnée par M le prince de Condé au sr de Mottet, touchant le logement des gens de guerre, en ses maisons et metteries, du 2 avril 1641. Une autre sauvegarde du roy est en faveur du sr Olivier de Mouttet, capitaine au régiment de Roussillon, dudit jour 2 avril 1641. En 1651 il est consul de Tarascon et donne en tant que tel une attestation à un certain Victor Archives capucines, Henri de Grèzes, Le couvent de Tarascon, 1894 Le 5 janvier 1652, 0livier signe un autre document en tant que consul de Tarascon. Des lettres de son altesse de Mercoeur permettent au sieur de Mouttet, pour aller au devant du roy, du 27 décembre 1659.Noble Olivier de Mottet, escuyer, fils de noble Rostaing, se marie avec demoiselle Jacquette de Goson, du 19 juillet 1660, signé Gardel, notaire 21. Jacquette de Gozon de Montmaur, fille de Jean de Gozon et d’Isabeau de Montmaur est d’une famille d’ancienne noblesse du Rouergue. Outre Dieudonné de Gozon, grand-maître de Rhodes, cette famille compte de nombreux chevaliers de Malte, dont Dieudonné de Gozon de Montmaur en 1654. Selon le Dictionnaire de la noblesse, Olivier à une fille qui se marie avec Charles Felix de Gallean, fils de Louis, baron de Vendenes, chevalier de Malte en 1620, puis Premier Consul d'Avignon et de Jeanne de Séguin-Vassieux. XVC. Jeanne de Mottet, fille d’Olivier de Mottet et de Jacquette se marie, le 23 septembre 1686 avec Paul François II de Robin, seigneur de Beauregard et coseigneur de Barbentane, fils d’Antoine de Robin et de Matheline de Clémens-Ventabren. Il est chevalier de Malte en 1670 33. Les Robin portent :Fascé d'or, et de gueules, de 4 pièces d'or chargées de 3 merlettes de sable, à 2 et 1 (PIT I-244, III-84). Leur ancêtre, Pierre Robin, d'Angers, passe d'Anjou en Provence, à la suite du roi René d'Anjou dont il est le premier médecin. Il est noble en1479, puis seigneur de Barbentane en 1482. Ils ont quatre enfants, dont* Henri Joseph de Robin (1712-1764), seigneur de Beauregard et marquis de Barbentane, qui est reconnu au berceau commandeur de l'ordre de Malte. Il se marie avec Jeanne Françoise de Faucon (soeur de la marquise de Giraud et de la marquise de la Tour-Saint-Paulet). * Leur fils, Étienne Claude de Robin (1764-1827), chevalier de Beauregard et marquis de Barbentane, reçu chevalier de Malte en minorité, fait la campagne d'Amérique, est nommé capitaine des vaisseaux du roi et chevalier de Saint-Louis. Il émigre, et sert, comme son frère, dans l'armée de Condé. Rapatrié en 1800, il épouse, en 1807, Antoinette de Giraud (1788-1847), fille du marquis de Giraud, sa cousine. * Parmi leurs trois enfants, Étienne Léon de Robin, marquis de Barbentane, conseiller général et maire de Barbentane, est connu par le congrès sanitaire international de 1852, dont il a été le principal promoteur, et par sa conduite énergique durant la crise de décembre 1851, double fait pour lequel il est décoré de la main même du prince-président. Il s'est marié, en 1835, avec la sœur du général et ministre Gaston de Galliffet, dernier prince de Martigues, ami d’Ernest de Rambaud, descendant pas sa grand-mère, Agathe Mottet (1764-1853) des Mottet et des Rambaud, sa famille, qui vit pendant deux générations à Martigues. LES MOTTET (BRANCHE D’ILE DE FRANCE) XIID, XIIID et XIVD. Claude le jeune Mottet (1560-1600), fils de Jean le vieux de Mottet XIA et Anne de Grille vient de Provence s'établir à Paris, en 1586. Il a au moins deux fils, dont Jean Motet qui est le premier Mottet né en Ile-de-France. Il devient franc-archer des compagnies d’ordonnance en 1595. Et cela donc peu de temps après que l'édit de 1579 qui crée ces compagnies d'ordonnance et déclare que nul ne pourra être archer s'il est noble de race 34. Cette manière de se maintenir noble est seulement tolérée et ne doit être acceptée qu'autant que la famille qui s'en prévaut jouit d'une ancienne possession d'état. Jean épouse Nicole Gosset, fille d’un avocat à la maîtrise des eaux et forêts de Villers-Cotterets en 1558, ancêtre de Racine et de Lavoisier 35. Noël Motet, frère de Jean, s’installe à Mantes et est prévôt de la connétablie. Ce Noël Motet est le père de Christofle Mottet, conseiller du Roy et bailli de Mantes, cité en 1671, 1675, 1681 et 1685 et le grand-père de Salomon Mottet, conseiller du roy au baillage et siège présidial de Mantes (voir aussi Mottet–Mantes, Armorial de la généralité de Paris, Par Charles d' Hozier), dont le fils unique est vicaire. La descendance de Jean Motet et Nicole Gosset s’installe à Mantes, oùLouis Mottet, trisaïeul d'Agathe Mottet (1764-1853), est contrôleur des finances, d'après Filiations bretonnes d'Henri de la Messelière. Nous les retrouvons au niveau de l'article LES MOTTET A PARIS ET A MANTES. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES : 1. Louis Bassette, Les du Mottet, seigneurs de Séchilienne, Bulletin de l’Académie delphinale, 1938 et 1939, p.38 et suivantes ou Dictionnaire historique, chronologique, géographique, généalogique, héraldique, juridique, politique et botanographique du Dauphiné, de Guy Allard, E. Allier, 1864, Vol. 2, p.606 et f° 335, Bibl. de Grenoble, U465. 2. Roman, Joseph (1840-1924), Sigillographie du diocèse d'Embrun, p. 81. 3. Mémoires historiques et critiques, sur l'ancienne république d'Arles, Louis Mathieu Anibert, François Seguin, A. Raspal, François Seguin, 1781, p.255. 4. Archiv für Musikwissenschaft, Volumes 16 à 17, Periodicals in musicology: German periodicals, 1869-1943, Fürstliches Institut für Musikwissenschaftliche Forschung (Bückeburg, Germany), Franz Steiner, 1959. 5. La poésie lyrique des troubadours, Alfred Jeanroy, Slatkine, 1998. 6. Bibliothèque de l'Ecole des chartes, de Société de l'Ecole des chartes, Librairie Droz, 1840, t.1, p.161. 7. Les derniers troubadours de la Provence: d'après le chansonnier donné à la Bibliothèque impériale, de Paul Meyer, publié par Librairie A. Franck, 1871, p.431. 8. Bibliothèque de l'École des chartes, 1869, page 462. 9. Les derniers troubadours de la Provence: d'après le chansonnier donne à la ..., de Paul Meyer - 1871 - page 37. 10. Recherches linguistiques sur les chansonniers provençaux, p.224. 11. Mémoires, Académie de Nîmes, 1864, p.214. 12. Mémoires et documents de Société de l'Ecole des chartes, Société de l'Ecole des chartes, 1908, page 428. 13. Templiers et hospitaliers en Quercy: commanderies et prieures sur le chemin ... Jacques Juillet - 1999, page 140. 14. Histoire civile, ecclésiastique et littéraire de la ville de Nismes. Suivie de dissertations sur ses antiquités & sur son histoire naturelle, de Léon Ménarf, 1758, p.627. 15. L'Ordre du Temple dans la basse vallée du Rhône: 1124-1312 : ordres militaires, croisades et sociétés méridionales, Damien Carraz, Alain Demurger, universitaires de Lyon, 2006, p.302. 16. Cahiers d'histoire et d'archéologie, 1934, page 34. 17. Bulletin archeologique / France. Comite des travaux historiques et scientifiques - Page 347. 18. Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790: Gard, Edouard Bondurand, 1894, page 185. 19. Inventaire-sommaire des Archives départementales de Vaucluse: série G - Page 129, 1954. 20. Avignon au XIIIe siècle: l'évêque Zoen Tencarari et les Avignonais, Léon-Honoré Labande - 1975, Page 243. 21. Mémoires de l'Académie de Nîmes, de Académie de Nîmes – 1890, page 169. 22. Ménard, Histoire de Nîmes, tome I, page 363. 23. Les châteaux du Gard: du Moyen Age à la Révolution, de Marthe Moreau, Henry Ayglon - 1997 - page 109. 24. Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790: Gard, Edouard Bondurand, 1894, page 185. 25. L'Etat de la Provence, Dominique Robert de Briançon, v.2, p. 525. 20. Histoire héroïque et universelle de la noblesse de Provence ; de Artefeuil, Louis Ventre, 1901, Page 108, Mottet (à Tarascon). - II : 172, 330. IV : 118. 21. Les Maintenues de noblesse en Provence, par Belleguise (1667-1669) / Baron Du Roure, Impr. générale du Sud-Ouest, 1923 22. Histoire de la première croisade, Jean F. Peyre, Durand, 1859, p.248. 23. Inventaire-sommaire des archives départementales antérieures..., 1865-1892, C1706. 24. Toulon, porte du Levant: par le contre-amiral ® Lepotier, 1972, page 91 et Revue des sociétés savantes des départements, Comité des travaux historiques et scientifiques, 1889, p.436 et 438. 25. Bulletin de la Société des amis du vieux Toulon, v.1-3 1924-1926, p.74. 26. Revue des sociétés savantes des départements, de France, Comité des travaux historiques et scientifiques, Ministère de l'éducation nationale, France - 1879- page 438. 27. Table du marquis de Boisgelin, AD Marseille, 373E-187 141 et Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et véridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe, Ludovic de Magny, Institut Héraldique, 1888, vol. 19, p.14. 28. La France et la Méditerranée: vingt-sept siècles d'interdépendance, Irad Malkin, Brill, 1990, p.136. 29. 390E-136 1290. 30. AD 13, 3 E 107, Lieu de conservation : Archives départementales des Bouches-du-Rhône Origine : Jean de Mottet, Informations sur le traitement GDR.) 31. L'ordre de Malte dans la ville d'Arles, de Marcelin Chailan - 1908 - 387 pages, p. 69. 32. Bulletin et mémoires - Page 66, de Société archéologique de Bordeaux, Société archéologique de Bordeaux - 1925 33. Histoire héroïque et universelle de la noblesse de Provence, de Artefeuil, Louis Ventre, p.330. 34. Dictionnaire de la conversation et de la lecture : inventaire raisonné des notions générales les plus indispensables à tous, William Duckett, Michel Lévy Frères, 1853, vol. 1, p.757. 35. Père d’Anne et Marguerite Gosset, ancêtres de Lavoisier et de Racine (source Héraldique et Généalogie et Jean Racine et sa descendance d'Arnaud Chaffanjon 1964; article Racine et sa famille à La Ferté Milon de Maurice Henriet).